


First Post

by iDog540



Series: Twin Butterflies: An SVTFOE Fanfiction [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, SVTFOE Next Generation, SVTFOE OC, Starco Children, Starco child, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDog540/pseuds/iDog540
Summary: A few weeks ago, I started posting character profiles for my SVTFOE fanfiction on Amino Apps. I figured that this website would be good to post on when I upgrade from character profiles to full-blown stories, so here I am. This synopsis of my first two OCs, Apollo and Artemis Butterfly, is the first post I made on that website (or any other website, for that matter). I may post more character profiles here if I get permission from the person who made the bio template to use it here.
Series: Twin Butterflies: An SVTFOE Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554184





	First Post

I usually don't post much on the internet, but I want your thoughts on something. You see, I was inspired by some of the other Starco children fans have made (Aurora, Cressida, Elizabeth, etc.) and I thought I would try my hand at creating one (actually, two: I wanted to write twins). Unfortunately, I don't know the first thing about drawing: these physical descriptions were the best I could do. Sorry about that. But I still want to know what you guys think.

Apollo Butterfly (Apollo the Healer)

Age: 14

Birthday: May 25th

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair Color: White (inherited from his grandmother)

Hair Style: Shoulder length, combed

Height: 5’3”

Build: Thin

Cheek Marks: Music Notes (Light Orange)

Preferred Clothing: Iconic T-Shirts, Green Jacket, Blue Jeans

Wand*: Classic wooden wizard staff topped with a crystal

Traits: Highly sensitive, Apollo has always been very empathetic and caring of others. Unfortunately, that sensitivity works as a double-edged sword, and he can take being criticized or insulted very seriously. That kind of sensitivity to other people’s emotions can also be a bit overwhelming. Most of his classmates like him, but he spends most of his time alone. Though he is terrible at actual fighting, he does an excellent job at supporting his allies with defensive, illusory, and healing spells.

Trivia:

· Vegetarian

· Vice President of the Echo Creek Academy Book Club

· Sometimes visits St. Olga’s (now renamed the Turdina Institute of Individuality) as Princess Turdina II.

Artemis Butterfly (Artemis the Athletic)

Age: 14

Birthday: May 25th

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair Color: Yellow, usually dyed red

Hair Style: Medium-short ponytail

Height: 5’5”

Build: Athletic

Cheek Marks: Paw Prints (Orange-brown)

Preferred Clothing: Anything that doesn’t hamper her movements—very utilitarian clothes.

Wand*: Standard handle and bell; red, black, and gold shell, with the crystal shaped like a shuriken

Traits: Highly energetic, Artemis has never been comfortable staying in one spot for too long. When she was young, her parents enrolled her in sports and karate lessons at her father’s dojo to give her an outlet for that energy. Now she’s the Echo Creek Academy soccer team’s best attacking midfielder and a blue belt in karate. Very outgoing, Artemis spends significantly more time with other people than by herself. When the time comes to fight, Artemis can often be seen in the thick of the action. Despite her seeming recklessness, she can also be very tactical, exploiting every advantage she sees.

Trivia:

· Has an unreciprocated crush on Tom’s son, Leonard.

· Sometimes has sparring matches with Ludo and his allies.

· Has an outstanding arrest warrant in Pixtopia after a misadventure with Meteora and Mariposa.

*Side Note: Since Meteora and Mariposa currently own the Royal Magic Wand, Star made a new set of wands for her children.

I plan to write more about these two in the future, as well as devise other next-generation characters. I am more than open to suggestions if anyone wants to make one.


End file.
